


Remains

by aetherviator



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Still in progress sorry, Tags May Change, sothis Is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherviator/pseuds/aetherviator
Summary: au where sothis is still alive
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 5





	Remains

“Wake up!”

There came a voice amongst the flowers of Byleth’s dream. His hands cradled hydrangeas: the blue petals shone in the sun. They reminded him of something he couldn’t quite remember, the hazy mist clouding his mind as he slept. He knew, somewhere, he was sleeping. Great fields never contained the amount of tranquility that this one leant him. Fields were scorned with blood, natural breeding grounds for war and conflict. 

He preferred to focus as much as he could on the niceness of his dream.

The flower in his hand shifted. In his hands was fabric, now, a darker shade of blue. Whoever was in front of him was hard to tell. The physical memory was much better than the conscious one- whomever this was, Byleth found himself incapable of letting go. A deep sense of dread came from the mere thought. 

“You dunce! Wake up before you starve to death!”

The voice came again. A young girl. His head began to ache, the pain such that his grasp on the other loosened enough for him to walk away. Caught between the gut-pain of loss and the very real physical pain of his head, he collapsed. The floor of his dream was cold. In the blur of his vision he saw a mask break underfoot. The piercing blue came into vision. 

A name hung on the edge of his tongue.

D.. Something that begins with a ‘D’.


End file.
